First Real Kiss
by doragon no mizu
Summary: One shot. Kagome has fallen for someone other than Inuyasha, even if it was against her own will. Now she can't get him out of her head. Every time his lips touched her skin, she'd melt. But... what about Inuyasha? BankotsuxKagome


A/N: I just felt like writing a one-short. Actually, I felt like it when I finished the eighth chapter to 'Realizations of the Heart', but resolved to do it the next morning. So, I went to bed, and woke up, only to be forced to go to my grandparent's for the next two days. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma and grandpa very much. I just hate being away from home for too long. I believe that started when I had to go to my grandpa's funeral and ended up staying up there for over three weeks. I never wanted to leave my house when I finally got home. Anyway, that was a huge sidetrack. So, I guess I better start the one-shot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: If only I owned Inuyasha… then I'd be super rich.

* * *

Those Blue-Gray eyes taunted her, daring her. To do what? She wasn't quite sure, but she had a slight idea.

He smirked at her. That cocky smirk made her knees melt every time. He knew what he was doing. Damn him, damn that bastard! Even in Kagome's dreams he haunted her!

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She quietly wiped her forehead and looked around. Miroku and Sango were both sound asleep, so were Kirara and Shippou who were curled up at her side. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was asleep too, but you could tell he was alert by the way his ears twitched. Kagome diverted her gaze from him, she couldn't stand looking at him anymore, whenever she did, she was overwhelmed with guilt.

Silently, Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag, grabbed her bag, and exited the hut. She just couldn't bear being in his presence right now, the guilt would kill her if she didn't leave. She wouldn't leave for long, she was only going to take a bath, but she didn't plan on coming back until the sun was up. If a youkai killed her before then, it was probably for the best.

Kagome stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the warm waters of the spring. She wanted the water to just wash her worries away. Yeah, as if that would ever happen. She looked up at the sky. Bad move. Her head was filled with thoughts of _him_. Almost everything reminded her of _him_. The stars resembled that four-pointed marking on his forehead.

"Bankotsu…" The name slipped like silk from her lips, she loved the sound of it.

'Why?' Kagome thought, 'Why does he invade my every thought? Why must he do this to me? How could I… _fall_ for him?' The thought sent a sharp pain through her heart. She had realized it long ago, and admitted it, but even so it still hurt. Why? Wasn't love supposed to make you happy? Wait, no… love hurts. Isn't that what everyone said? Love definitely wasn't her friend, that was for sure. First Inuyasha, now this.

She sighed, feeling guilty for falling in love with an enemy. If Inuyasha found out... no. No, she couldn't think of that, he wouldn't find out, right? Of course not… but Bankotsu was a damn sneaky bastard… he could ruin everything.

"Chikuso!" Kagome cursed, slamming her fist into a nearby boulder. Tears were forming in her eyes, from the external and internal pain. 'Of all the people, hanyou, and youkai in the world, why him?'

'His eyes?' No, there was something deeper, she could sense it. His eyes did captivate her though. Yes. During battles with the Shichinintai, she would always feel her eyes being drawn to him, it cost her a few injuries, but what did it matter? She had a feeling he knew about her watching him, in some battles he would meet her eyes and smirk that damn, sexy smirk. Each time he would overthrow Inuyasha, and look back at her, as if to brag. Once or twice he had even winked at her. Her knees gave way instantly.

That wasn't when she realized she loved him though, surprisingly enough. She simply passed it off as shock. If only that were the case. No, it wasn't, now she'd probably die in his place if she could. She could almost see that smirk on his lips as she fell limp at his feet.

When she did realize that she loved the bastard was a painful memory that had imprinted itself in her mind. She remembered it so vividly that she sometimes felt she was reliving it.

* * *

She had just returned from her time and was looking for Inuyasha. She found him soon enough, with Kikyou.

"She means nothing to me, just a worthless shard detector." That was all she heard of their conversation before she ran. She wasn't stupid; she knew they were talking about her. After a while she gradually started to slow down, and soon she was walking. She mutely noticed that she wasn't crying, and that she had no clue where she was.

She sighed, life sucked. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. She wasn't as hurt as she should be. She was pissed and hurt that Inuyasha would deny them even being friends, and calling her a shard detector, but not upset that he didn't love her. "Do… do I not love Inuyasha anymore?"

"I would think that was obvious," A voice spoke from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and looked at the voice's owner. There _he_ was. Just him, Banryuu, and that damn smirk of his.

"B-Bankotsu," Kagome took one step back.

Bankotsu's smirk widened, "Don't look so surprised, you know you wanted to see me." He took a step forward, and Kagome took another back. They repeated the process a few times until Kagome had her back up to a tree. Bankotsu gently took her chin. "Now, now, koishii. No need to be afraid."

"Koishii?" Kagome blinked.

Bankotsu leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Isn't it obvious?" His lips brushed her earlobe and she felt like she would die. She took a sharp intake of air. "Only one man could have this affect on you."

A cold breeze decided to blow by then, forcing Kagome to shiver and involuntarily lean closing to Bankotsu.

"Now tell me, do you really think that you love that hanyou?" Bankotsu tenderly drew her earlobe into his mouth. Kagome's breathing was starting to get heavy.

"I-Iie," Kagome huskily replied. Bankotsu brought one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

"Who do you love then?" Bankotsu asked, his tongue caressing her earlobe.

Kagome was having trouble forming words; she was vaguely realizing that he was seducing her. "Y-you," She gasped, her arms snaked up to his neck to pull him closer to her.

Kagome could feel him smirk against her ear. He gently pulled away from her earlobe and worked his way across her jaw line and down her neck. He gently bit her collar bone, causing her to moan and arch her neck. She felt one of his hands caress her breast, lightly massaging it. She also felt a growing bulge push against her. Normally, this would cause her to come back to earth and shrink away. This was different though, she _wanted_ this.

Slowly, Bankotsu began pulling away. Kagome wanted to protest, she wanted _more_. Before she could, she saw what Bankotsu had in his hand, a jewel shard. She looked down, the bottle that she wore around her neck was open, and missing a single jewel shard. She fell to her knees.

"Gomen koishii, but had to do it. Now, if it were anybody but you I would've taken the whole bottle. I had fun though," Bankotsu reached down and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're mine Kagome. Don't forget it." He bent down and kissed her nose, then turned around and walked away, leaving her abandoned on the forest floor.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. They began gracefully descending down her cheeks, becoming more frequent with every tear. She felt like she should've felt violated, but she only felt hurt.

* * *

That wasn't the last time she saw him, no where near. The next time she saw him was in a battle with the Shichinintai. Kagome tried her best to keep her eyes away from Bankotsu, but eventually she gave in, letting her eyes rest on him. He smirked at her and flung Inuyasha across the field with his Banryuu. He raised it so she could see that it was the jewel shard he had stolen from her that made Banryuu stronger. She should've burned with fury, but she didn't.

Other times she would run into him just walking around the area, and he would always find a way to get her back into the position he had got her in when they first ran into each other. He never took another jewel shard from her though; he was much more interested in her. He would trail kisses up and down her neck and along he jaw line, even some on her cheeks and nose, but never once had he kissed her on the lips. She would sometimes idly wonder if that meant she never had a first kiss.

Now their run-ins would include some discarding of garments. More than once Kagome had ended up shirtless and braless. Still, he never kissed her on the lips. Each time Bankotsu would break it off and leave her there, alone somewhere in the forest, usually half naked.

'That bastard,' Kagome fumed, 'Why does he always leave me?' Tears spilled over her cheeks and dripped into the warm spring water. 'Why do I always let him come back?' The tears became more frequent. 'Why do I love him so much?' She didn't even try to suppress the sob that escaped her lips.

The sunlight spilled over the land, reflecting off of the water and temporarily blinding Kagome. She sighed. Inuyasha would be looking for her soon, she better finish bathing. She dunked under the water.

* * *

Kagome walked into the hut towel drying her hair, a false cheery smile plastered on her lips.

"About time! Where were you?" Inuyasha glared at her from across the room.

"Gomen, I went out to take a bath." Kagome replied. She set her bag down by the fire pit and pulled out what she needed to make breakfast. "I'll get started on breakfast now," She busied herself with that for the next hour, hoping to rid her mind of the mercenary who stole her heart. It didn't work.

* * *

"Come on! Would you hurry up? Kami-sama you people are slow!" Inuyasha yelled from his position in front.

"Gomen Inuyasha, but we're only human," Kagome replied, "We can't go on as long as you can." Inuyasha mumbled a near silent 'keh' and continued walking.

It wasn't long before they reached a large, rocky clearing. In the middle of the clearing was the Shichinintai, or, well, what was left of them. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat when Bankotsu's eyes met hers. Why'd her anger always disappear when she was in front of him?

"Come back for more?" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Bankotsu smirked, "Prepare to loose, Inuyasha." He charged at Inuyasha, Banryuu raised.

The sound of swords clashing sounded the beginning of the battle. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu followed their leader's example and charged at the Inutachi. Jakotsu took on Kirara and Sango; Suikotsu took on Miroku and Shippou, leaving her with Renkotsu.

Renkotsu smirked as he circled Kagome. She was beginning to feel like a hawk's prey. He pulled out his gourd and took a swig of the liquid inside of it. He then blew it out in a burst of flames. Kagome just barely side stepped the attack. She quickly pulled out an arrow and aimed, releasing it in the blink of an eye. She grinned when it hit its mark, Renkotsu's gourd. The gourd fell to the ground, all of the liquid spilling out.

"Bitch!" Renkotsu seethed, he charged at Kagome, his hands balling into fists. Kagome reached behind her and instantly blanched. She had just used her last arrow.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango screeched, sending her weapon flying at Renkotsu. Hirakotsu flung him, along with Jakotsu, across the field. Sango ran over to them, only stopping by Kagome to catch Hirakotsu on its rebound. "Get out of here Kagome, Kirara and I will take care of Renkotsu," Kirara roared in agreement as she bound past Kagome. Kagome nodded and began running back to the forest.

Kagome grimaced when she realized that Bankotsu and Inuyasha were in her way to safety. She forgot all will to reach safety and began to watch the battle between the two.

"You won't win Bankotsu!" Inuyasha shouted as he deflected another blow from Banryuu. He ran around him, forcing Bankotsu to turn around. Bankotsu's eyes met Kagome's and he completely forgot he was currently fighting Inuyasha. It never happened before, so why now? It was fate.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha heading from Bankotsu, and Bankotsu didn't even realize it. She ran in front of Bankotsu faster than she had ever ran before. She jumped in front of him and spread her arms out.

"INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha stopped Tetsusaiga just in time, a hair's breadth away from Kagome's nose. Everyone froze and watched.

"What the hell? Kagome, move!" Inuyasha yelled, lowering his Tetsusaiga.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She shook her head. "No,"

Inuyasha's eyes filled with hurt. "Kagome… why?"

The tears spilled over and she dropped her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"Why?" Inuyasha repeated.

"I-I…" Kagome couldn't bear to say it.

Inuyasha took a step closer to her. "WHY?" he demanded.

"I l-love him," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha could barely make it out.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I love him," Kagome repeated loud enough so everyone in the clearing could hear it. Tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief. "How could you love _him_? He's a cold-blooded killer. He'll kill you without even batting an eyelash. You don't love him!"

Kagome just shook her head, the tears continuing to fall. "I'm sorry Inuyasha… I'm sorry,"

Inuyasha was standing right in front of her now. "You little bitch! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? By sleeping with my enemy?"

Before Kagome could reply Bankotsu whirled her around and crashed his lips down on hers. Kagome would've collapsed if Bankotsu wasn't holding her to him. He ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She complied and opened her mouth a little bit, allowing him entrance. He sensually ran his tongue along her mouth, memorizing its every detail.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome realized that this was the first time Bankotsu had kissed her lips. 'My first real kiss,' Kagome mentally mused. Suddenly, the world melted away and Kagome didn't even care, or realize, that her friends were watching her. For the first time, she was her top priority; she didn't put her friends' feelings in front of her own. All that matter to her was Bankotsu, and how much she loved him.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know what you think. Just to clear some things up, Kagome never actually slept with Bankotsu, she came close, but didn't. That was just Inuyasha making accusations. Anyway, I would get this checked by Mikako Kazuke, but she's my beta for Realizations of the Heart… it would seem unfair of me to ask her to check a side story. So, if my story has a few grammatical errors, that's because I didn't have my rockin' beta check it. Well, I hope it was good. I'm just going to post this up now. Thanks for your time!

Japanese Dictionary:

Chikuso: Damn  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Youkai: Demon  
Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Koishii: Love, darling  
Iie: No  
Gomen: Sorry  
Kami-sama: God  
Inutachi: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango


End file.
